prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS27
Is episode 27 of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Summary It's a festival day. Mai was waiting for this day, because she wasn't in a festival here for 5 years, ever since she met Saki. Then Moop and Foop noticed a girl eating cotton candy, and thought it was a cloud. Then the girls went backstage to explain them, that they shouldn't come out in public, and Kenta saw them. Meanwhile, at Dark Fall, Ms. Shitataare has been scolded by Akudaikan, and thought another plan how to find the Fountain of Sun. She decided to catch Moop and Foop. In festival, everyone were scooping, and Saki almost caught a lot of fishes, but Moop and Foop talked, making the scooper break. Later, they were at yo-yo fishing. Kenta was good, when Ms. Shitataare, disguised as human, came. She caught al lot of yo-yos quickly, and then noticed Moop and Foop hiding. Tried catching them, but Kenta asked her to take him as apprentice. Later, they escaped and hid as plushies. Ms. Shitataare came, and tossed rings, catching all of them, but Moop and Foop escaped again. Saki and Mai splitted up to search for them, Backstage, Saki hitted Ms Shitataare, who accidentally lost Moop doll, and didn't noticed. Saki shouted her to wait, but then Kazuya came, helping her to stand up. Then he told her, that he lost his friends. He remembered, how Mai wandered away 5 years ago, and met Saki then. He said, that all Mai talks at home is Saki. Then her face brightens up. Suddenly, Kazuya's friends came, and he went away. Saki continued to look for Moop and Fuup, who were tired, and went somewhere in the forest to look for Saki and Mai. Then Ms Shitataare came, asking them about the Fountain of Sun. Ms Shitataare caught Moop, and Fuup went away to find Saki and Mai. Everyone met at the Sky Tree, and Fuup said, that Moop's in trouble. Ms Shitataare then came, asking Moop to tell her about the Fountain of Sun, and torturing him. Then Saki said, that the one she captured is not real Moop, just a plush toy. Moop was pretending to act as a plushie too. Saki took out Moop's doll, and started ventriloquisming as Moop. Ms SHitataare believed, and let go of him. He flied back to Mai and Fuup, and angry Ms SHitataare summoned uzaina from the festival stuff she won. Saki and Mai transformed. Bloom and Egret tried kicking it, but it kept bouncing off. Moop and Fuup gave them Spiral Ring Set, and they used Spiral Heart Splash to defeat it. Later, Flappy and CHoppy tried scolding Moop and Fuup, but they weren't listening. Then Saki told her, that she met Kazuya, and he told her, that Mai talks about her at home. Saki scolded Mai a bit, because she said, that she once ate 5 chocolate corones at time. Mai apologised, but Saki said it's ok, because she also has fun with her every day, and is glad, that Mai feels the same. Then the fireworks started, end the girls went away to watch. They were pretty so all 4 mascots started looking too. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Ms. Shitataare *Akudaikan *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Hoshino Kenta Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star